Dirk Mann
Dennis Andrew Mann was a main character in Bizaardvark. He was portrayed by Jake Paul. He ran the channel [[Dare Me Bro!|''Dare Me Bro!]]. Personality Dirk runs the webshow 'Dare Me Bro', where he and his crew create videos where they get dares from their viewers and then do them, so he is can be a little wild to some. He is open to any ideas. An example of this is when he attempted to make Bernie "butt heads" with an angry ram. Dirk is shown to be very hyper at times. He will do any stunt suggested by his viewers. He's shown not to be very bright and lacks common sense in most situations. Physical Appearance Dirk has brown eyes and blonde hair. He sometimes wears shorts and t-shirts but he has casual clothing. Relationships Amelia Dirk and Amelia seem friendly to each other, though they have disagreements sometimes. In the episode "The Collab," the two Vuuuglers collaborate on each other's channels. Amelia makes cookies with frosting, that Dirk uses as war-paint "in case the cookies fight back." Later Amelia tricks Dirk into a makeover disguised as a series of dares. Paige They are good friends, and seen hanging out, though she often believes his dares are too dangerous. Frankie Frankie is a fan of Dirk's videos. When they first meet, she mistakenly believe that a birthday cake for Dirk is another prop intended to be smashed, causing their friendship to become shaky. Upon the release of "The Comeback Song" with Paige, he and the other Vuuugler's accept her, and they become friends. Bernie As part of an effort to become an agent for Paige and Frankie, Bernie Schotz offers to become one for Dirk, who recruits him as a subject for one of his videos. Appearances Season 1 #First #Draw My Life #Frankie Has a Hater #Superfan #The Collab #Unboxing #The First Law of Dirk #Best Friend Tag #Pretty-Con #Halloweenvark #Spoiler Alert: Belissa Returns #Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego #Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale #Control (Plus) Alt (Plus) Escape! #Agh, Humbug #Mom! Stop! #Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great #In Your Space! '''Appearances: 18/19' Season 2 #First Day of School #Chocolate Bananas #The Doctor Will See You Now #Paige Bugs Out #Hawkward #Frankie and Amelia's Fun Friend Weekend #Frankie's Cheating Teacher #Softball: The Musical #Yes and No #Promposal Problems #Halloweenvark: Part Boo! Trivia *Dirk was portrayed by Jake Paul. *Dirk has his own Vuuugle called ''Dare Me Bro!''. *He is afraid of turtles. *He has an older brother, and at least two younger sisters. *He has a superfan from Malaysia, as revealed in Superfan, who he is still in contact with. *Dirk does not have very high intelligence as shown in Mom! Stop!. *After destroying his room, Dirk has been living with Bernie. *He was absent in Bernie's in Charge, Puff & Frankie, Friend Fight!, Science (Un)Fair and the last quarter of Season 2. *In Softball: The Musical, Dirk is shown to be emotionally sensitive. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Vuuuglers